


The First Planned Baby

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Some day, One day series [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex, Sweet Sex, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Brian and Roger accidentally made 3 babies. Now they are ready to make one deliberately.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Some day, One day series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401757
Comments: 28
Kudos: 89
Collections: Maylor Week





	The First Planned Baby

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the year 1978, Roger and Brian have 3 kids now. 
> 
> First Atlas im 1974, who they got accidentally because Roger was in heat. 
> 
> Then Roger got pregnant with twins only a few months after giving birth to Atlas, also accidentally. After they had a quick shag in Ridge Farm. 
> 
> Now they want to try for their first kid that is actually planned.

"Lads," 

Everyone within earshot of John Reids booming voice cranes their necks to look at him. 

Like always, he's wearing a suit and striped tie. His forehead is shiny with a thin layer of sweat. Face slightly flushed from the hotels restaurant heat and the thrill of their third successful concert of the tour. 

The Queen Crew are all seated around the dinner tables of the hotels dark lobby, having their greasy American dinner. The band and their closest acquaintances sit at the main table. Reid at the head, John and Jobby (Brians new roadie) on the left with Prenter. On the right side are Roger, Brian and Freddie. On the other head of the table sits Crystal.

Reid clears his throat and clasps his hands triumphantly now that he has their full attention. "I'm happy to announce that the entire North American leg of the tour has been sold out."

It takes less than half a second to sink in, and instantly the table erupts into cheers and applause.

High fives, kisses, hugs and shoulder clasps are warmly exchanged. 

"We also added a second concert in both Brussels and Rotterdam." Reid continues to speak over the roaring amongst the band, their roadies and staff by nearby tables. "And we finish in London with a triple concert."

Roger and Brian share a warm kiss as a celebration, Brians hands tangling in the shortened strands of Rogers hair while cradling his face. Thinking about the money they'll make. The kiss ends when Roger pulls away and turns his head to congratulate Freddie, who takes the opportunity to also smack a wet kiss to his lips, making Roger giggle. And Brian playfully pull his mate possessively against his side. Away from the other Alpha. 

"This means that we will have to schedule you guys back into the studio for the next album as soon as we are back in England. We need to keep up the momentum." 

"We're making another album?" John asks, sounding suddenly a bit more sober despite the beers he had consumed.

Reid has already grabbed his cutlery again to continue eating his rapidly cooling food. Though he doesn't skip a beat to answer John. "Absolutely. And quickly, now that we got the worlds attention, it's important we keep it."

"When?" 

"I want it done by September so you can be back on the road by October."

And this time the rest of the band hears it too. 

Freddie chokes on a piece of shrimp. Rogers eyes go comedically wide and Brian freezes mid-bite. 

Their manager has no break intended for them at least until halfway 79'. 

"But this tour only ends in May." Roger tries to reason with him. Voice low as he hangs over the table to narrow his eyes at the old man. 

Reid doesn't shy away from intense eye contact. Not from an Omega anyway. 

In fact, he uses the sharp end of his fork to point at Rogers face. "Your contract states that every year you produce a new album. And after that, you tour this album across the world. That's in your contract, so that is what will happen."

Brian cocks up his left eyebrow. Looking down at his bowl of spaghetti and shrimp with a mocking indifferent expression on his face. 

"I didn't know this was a band meeting. I thought we were having dinner."

"Do you wish to re-read our contract agreement? I can grab it for you right now if you like-" Reid reaches for his little suitcase resting against the tables leg. The entire band and Crystal scoff. _Of course he carries that around everywhere._

John especially has never been a big fan of their manager. Recent developments had led to exploiting the band as much as that is legally possible, which only confirmed Johns initial disliking of Reid. 

"Give us a break, Reid. Literally." John growls.

"Album, tour. Album, tour. That's the rockstar life you wanted and signed for." He snides back at the youngest at the table. Naturally he instantly gets defended by both Jobby and a very vocal, slightly drunk, Freddie. Who gets to his feet and pushes Reid back into his chair when he had gotten more and more into Johns face. 

"We'll see what happens to you when your little contract runs out next year." The singer threatens loudly. The minority of the Omegas in the room recoil slightly at his tone. 

Reid, not an Omega or easily phrased, gets to his feet once again and challenges Freddie with a finger against his heaving chest as well. 

"Then I will be sure to get everything out of you this year while I still have you in the palm of my-" 

Just before this could escalate into an actual fist fight, Brian loudly blurts out:

"Roger and I want to have another baby."

Everyone turns to the couple with wide surprised eyes. 

And just like that, the tension has been broken.

"Another?" Reid pipes out. Though overshadowed by a dramatic gasp from Freddie, who falls into his chair once more to wrap his arms around both Roger and Brian at the same time.

"Congratulations, Darlings! Such wonderful news!" 

"When did you decide it?" John asks with a warm smile from across the table. 

"Well," Roger starts smiling as he thinks about their three children back at home. "None of our little ones are in diapers anymore. It's been two years since we had a baby, they grow up quite fast."

"Roger has mostly lost his memories of giving birth. So I think we're good to go." Brian snorts with another blinding smile. Even Crystal clasps his arm in congratulations, despite the fact that Roger is a real pain to work for when he is pregnant.

"That's amazing news. I'm really happy for you two." John says solemnly, raising his glass towards them before the next sip. 

"Well, not exactly pregnant yet." 

Roger splays his hands over his flat belly. Warm chuckles are exchanged around the table, until Reid opens his foul mouth again. 

"If you want a baby, you need to have it before the next tour. We can't have the two overlapping."

"Hey! How about you back off-" Freddie has his fingers curled into Reids suit within a heartbeat. If it wasn't for Roger swiftly pulling Freddie off of Reid, he would have gotten his teeth punched in.

"Alright, I think we're done eating."

Brian drops his napkin onto his half empty plate. Roger shoves his chair away from the table with a huff while pushing past a rather flustered Freddie and Reid.

The couple clasp their hands together and dismiss themselves from the table, though Brian makes sure to whisper to Freddie not to kill anyone _please_ , before he moves away. 

Freddie only shrugs. Reid be damned. 

In the corner of his eye, before rounding the corner of the lobby with Brian pulling at his arm, Roger can see Crystal struggling to get Freddie out of his booth and sit with the sound engineers instead. 

~~~

Roger is leaning against the wall next to the metal elevator doors. Staring up at the poorly decorated ceiling with a thoughtful expression behind his sunglasses. 

The hotel is eerily quiet, the only sound is that of Brian fiddling with the room keys. Not a soul or mouse is wandering about the halls at this hour. It is a very particular hotel, the cheap kind Reid likes to book for them. The wallpaper is chipping away and older than Mrs Taylor. The light above Rogers head are flickering and the air is stuffy like most of the American hotels they have to make due with. Mold in the bathtubs, spiders on the walls and unidentifiable stains on the carpet. 

"Are you okay?" Brian asks softly, stepping closer to crowd Roger against the wall.

Behind the shades of his glasses, Roger peers up at him. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

Before Roger can reply, Brian carefully removes his sunglasses from his nose. His fingertips brushing the sides of Rogers temple accidentally. He then folds the glasses in and puts it in his own pocket to give back later. 

He smiles down at Rogers revealed face.

Roger, obliviously to his own beauty, smiles back. His hands cradled between their chests. Brians wine tainted breath tingles against Rogers pouted lips. 

"If we want the baby to be born in the summer-" Rogers eyes have long trailed down to Brians parted mouth. 

"What?" The Alpha asks. Trying to keep Roger on his train of thought now.

"Then we need to do _it_ now." 

Brian swallows thickly at the words. He flushes in slight embarrassed that it has an instant effect on his cock. Pressed against Rogers hip while they still wait for the elevator.

"Do you mean... We need to get you pregnant now?"

"Do the math Brian." Roger whispers, playing with the open button of Brians white stage costume blouse almost absently. Though Brian knows that he is just playing coy. "If we want a kid around August, before the next tour, it needs to happen as soon as possible. You need to get me pregnant." 

All blood rushes south instantly. Brians mouth is dry. 

"You're okay with that?" He asks in a low husky voice. "Getting pregnant now?"

He trails his broad hands up Rogers bare arms, the skin is warm and smooth under his rough palms. He caresses up his relaxed shoulders, until he has reached up all the way to his face to cradle his delicate cheeks between his hands. Tilting his face up. 

Lovingly, Brian leans in to brush his lips against Rogers.

"Yes." Roger whispers. Eyes closed as Brians breath ghosts over his flustered face. "Please."

Brian is forced to pull back when the loud bell of the elevator announces the doors opening. Roger in the same second re-opens his sparkling eyes. 

Before Brian can push back from the wall to enter the elevator, Roger pulls him back in close by his collar. Their noses nearly touching as Roger whispers to him in a seductive voice. His wet lips brushing the sensitive shell of Brians red ear. 

"Let's go up to our room so you can fuck me."

"Okay."

~~~

The elevator ride lasts too long. 

The old machinery splutters and grinds under their combined weight and the interior is as miserable as the rest of the hotel.

Roger pushes Brian against the mirrored wall opposite the metal doors. Before said doors are closed he has his arms around Brians neck and his tongue sliding into his open mouth feverishly.

Eager for more, Roger fumbles with the buttons on Brians blouse to open. Throughoutly splaying his fingers over his exposed chest. 

Brian hums warmly against Rogers lips. His own hands coming down to splay on Rogers ass and squeeze him against him. His hardness grinds against Roger. Not once do they part to stop their kiss or comment on the shabbiness of the elevator. Rattling and forcing Brian to keep steadying himself and prevent both of them from stumbling to the floor.

"Be careful." Roger giggles, clamping his arms around Brian, just before the Alpha hikes his leg up around his waist to lazily roll their hips together. 

"Hmm, trust me."

They're lucky nobody enters the elevator between the first floor and the 14th floor where their room is located.

Brian has his tongue in Rogers mouth and his hands down his sparkling pants. Squeezing his ass over the thin fabric of his underwear. Unable to contain his arousal with the prospect of what is to come. 

Roger in return makes an effort not to allow Brian to push him up against the wall and take him right there and then.

"Hey?"

Brian sighs, speaking between feverish kisses to Rogers red swollen lips. "Yes?" 

"We're on our floor."

It takes a second for Brian to realize that indeed the elevator doors had opened a moment go and revealed the dark hallway of the 14th floor.

He sighs. Regretfully removing his hands from Rogers ass with one last loving squeeze. 

He then carefully pulls Rogers pants back in place and kisses his lips delicately. Leaving Roger to melt against his chest with a dreamy smile. 

"Come on, before it brings us back down again."

Brian laces his hand with Rogers and pulls them out of the small space into the next poorly decorated hallway of the hotel. 

They check the signs to find their room. Or— Brian does so, while he drags Roger along and the Omega presses butterfly kisses to the exposed skin of Brians chest. Suckling purple bruises onto the pale skin. 

"You're distracting me." Brian laughs, his arms are wrapped around Rogers waist and he stumbles the two of them into the passage on their left. "I can't find our room like this- Rog!"

His voice pitches high when Rogers hand shoves into his pants and squeezes his hard cock through his boxershorts. 

Brian has to bite his lip to keep himself from waking up the other guests. Roger smiles up at him with a devilish smile. 

"Sorry."

"No you're not." 

Roger flashes him his teeth like the goof he us. Brian can't help but return it, before swallowing it with a brief peck. 

"Our room first, Rog. Then sex" He chastises half heartedly. 

Roger huffs a stray blond hair from his eyes, but allows Brian to lead them towards their hotel room, only a few doors across the hallway. 

~~~

The moment Brian manages to open their bedroom door, Roger has him shoved into the room and in the direction of the bed.

Brian shakes his head with a fond chuckle as he lets himself fall back onto the mattress.

Roger barely remembers to close the door behind him, before diving himself onto the bed to crawl onto Brians lap. His hands on Brians shoulders, pressing him down onto the bed to roll his hips against Brians erection. Clearly visible through his black satin pants.

With a heavy sigh, Roger leans in closely and sucks Brians bottom lip in between his lips, nibbling on the sensitive, already swollen skin until Brians hands wrap around Rogers hips and force him to grind down harder against his straining cock. 

"Shouldn't we undress?" He asks breathlessly. 

Roger groans. 

"Just fuck me, Brian. Come on." 

His hand comes down to unbutton Brians pants and lower his zipper. His cock springs free as soon as his underwear follows the direction of his pants.

Brian sighs. Content. 

Rogers hand skillfully wraps around his large cock and begins to pump up and down in a slow motion. 

For good measure, Roger spits into his palm to slicken the way. 

Now it is Brians turn to groan. Angling his hips up to quicken the pace and relieve himself. 

"This good?"

"I want to see you naked." Brian complains. His hands trail up Rogers sides to pull his shirt out of his pants. He splays his palms over his bare sides, until he can pull the shirt over his head and reveal his smooth skin.

Brian moans at the sight. Placing a soft kiss on his shoulder.

"Nothing you haven't seen before." Roger chuckles, still jerking Brian off from the slightly awkward angle. 

"It still excites me. As much as day one."

Roger yelps when Brian rolls them over and Roger is splayed out underneath him, trapped by his larger frame. 

"Hi." Roger smiles up at him timidly. More quiet than before. 

Brian nuzzles his face against Rogers salty neck. His teeth grazing the sensitive skin until Rogers eyes flutter closed with a warm moan. 

"Hey, there. I'm gonna undress you now."

Rogers eyes stay closed as he nods. Voice breathless. "Okay."

Brian takes a step back. Not straying far as he trails his hands all the way down Rogers pants. His fingers lazily dragging over the pale skin of his exposed belly.

Roger lets out a shallow breath. His stomach muscles tense with the ticklishness.

Not paying him any mind, Brians lips follow the path of his hands. Leaving wet open mouthed kisses onto Rogers belly, while his hands begin to fumble with the zipper of his pants.

Roger sighs into the stuffy air. His stomach contracts as Brians tongue dips into his navel.

He giggles. Hands splaying out into Brians hair. 

"You're a tease."

"Indeed."

The Alpha continues to lay sloppy kisses down Rogers treasure trail. Nibbling and sucking on the warm skin just below the navel, above the waistband of his damned sparkling pants.

Roger helpfully lifts his ass to prompt Brian to take them off. 

"Eager now? I thought you wanted to just keep the clothes on." Brian jokes, despite already dragging it down Rogers ass and down to his thighs, to his upper legs and eventually ankles.

"Thought I might make a compromise for my special someone." Roger winks, sitting up slightly now as he leans back on his elbows. He is a very beautiful image, laid out on the bed, nearly naked aside from his lacy underpanties and his hair falling around him like a halo. 

Brian has one knee on the mattress to keep himself balanced while looking down at the price before him. 

He is straining in his pants just at the thought of getting to _have_ Roger tonight in the most primal sense of the word, with his messy hair and sinfully swollen lips— Brian can barely contain himself from pressing Roger down onto the bed and fuck him mindlessly on his hands and knees right then and there.

But he can't. Not while he's still wearing shoes and socks.

"Where are u going?" Roger laughs when Brian slides off the bed and onto the floor. Sitting up further to see where his Alpha has gone. "Am I boring you?"

Brian snorts. _As if_.

He takes a hold of Rogers ankle and places his foot onto Brians thigh. At the perfect hight to start unlacing the converse carefully. His long fingers pull the knots and laces apart. Forcing the shoe to open wider and eventually slip off of Rogers sole.

Roger, no longer joking but still looking, smiles down at Brian with warm affection brewing in the deepest core of his being.

There is something particularly endearing about having someone kneeling for you to take off your shoes. Something Brian never neglected to let Roger know that he would never let the Omega be unattended to. 

"There you go."

With a warm kiss to his knee, followed by multiple kisses up Rogers leg to the sensitive insides of his thighs, Brian crawls his way back into bed. Splaying Roger flat onto the mattress as he goes.

"You're all ready now." He whispers in a tender voice.

Roger watches him through hooded eyes and heavy eyelashes. Playing with the hem of Brians long blouse.

"But you're not." 

Brian lets Roger push the blouse off of his frame with one swift motion. His hands clamping around Brians newly exposed biceps with a hungry groan. 

"Get rid of those pants, right now, or I'm sitting on your fucking face." 

"Was that supposed to be a threat?"

Roger laughs, squeezing Brians shoulders until the Alpha obediently begins to undo the buttons on his trousers under Rogers watchful guard. 

"Won't get me very pregnant." He whispers, before bringing his lips back up against Brians. Their tongues meet each other halfway. Roger swirls his tongue around Brians, until Brian hums and forcefully swallows Rogers. Sucking on the sensitive skin.

They can hardly breathe between making out. Brian struggles his way out of his caging pants.

Relief washes over him when he manages to wriggle it down his ass without having to let go of Roger or break their kiss.

He even maneuvers his underwear down as well. His aching cock springs free.

Brian sighs into the kiss. Roger buckles his hips up so the wet front of his panties rub against Brians now exposed erection. Roger is moaning freely as he moves, fingers tangle into Brians long hair. In the midst of a sloppy kiss. 

It's a silent attempt at hurrying Brian up- whose pants are still trapping his ankles together.

The Alpha is barely able to stay balanced when Roger rocks up again, nearly making Brian fall forward and headbutt him. 

Instead of chastising Roger for being impatient, Brian cradles his cheeks to force their lips apart and creates a break from their kiss.

"Nooo." Roger whines as soon as he pulls away.

Big blue eyes beg Brian to come back and make out with him again.

But Brian stands his ground. He gets to his feet and kicks his pants, underwear and clogs out in one frantic motion. 

The whole time Roger is watching him with his arms stretched out like a child waiting to be picked up.

Brian pushes their combined shoes and clothes against the wall so that he doesn't break his neck when he gets out of bed in the morning, before he toes off his socks and dives back onto the mattress with a very impatient Roger. 

"You're an eager thing, aren't you?" Brian snorts, pulling at Rogers body until his head is actually positioned towards the headboard, instead of laying on the bed horizontally.

Roger doesn't always like being manhandled, but he is too distracted by Brians cock bopping in the air to notice.

Once Brian has him in the desired position, on his back, feet flat on the mattress and knees slightly spread open, Brian crawls between his legs and leans over him by balancing on the bed with his left palm. 

His one free hand trails down Rogers underwear. Keeping straight eye contact while he makes his way into Rogers flimsy panties and between his slick entrance.

They moan in unison. Roger resists closing his eyes in an effort to continue eye-fucking the Alpha.

Brians middle finger circles the soaked entrance. Roger would be ready for his Alphas knot right there and then. 

But Brian wouldn't ever give up the opportunity to finger his beloved.

Without another word, Brians finger slides into Roger all the way to the knuckle.

Rogers hips twist up with a soft sigh. His hands lazily curl into the ugly pattern of the hotel sheets. 

Brian watches his every move. The twitch of his nose, the furrow between his eyebrows and the silent gasp of his lips when Brian crooks his finger just so. Pressing in as far as it would go in the warm wetness.

"You're soaked, Rog. Absolutely drenched for me."

Roger smiles as soon as the dirty talk sets in. He _knows_ Brian is going to be good tonight. His eyes glimmer with a playful tint. "You're not doing much better."

A beat of pre-cum from Brians weeping cock had dribbled onto Rogers stomach. 

Brian looks down between their bodies, groans, and swiftly presses a second finger into Roger.

Rogers breath hitches with surprise. His back arches off the mattress to push Brians long fingers impossibly deeper. Curling into his sweet spot.

But Brian truly has him as soon as his thumb finds Rogers sensitive clit just below his cock. Both swollen and begging for attention. 

Rogers eyes roll back into his skull. Sighing happily as Brian finds the perfect pressure and rubs slow circles on his little nub. Causing electricity to spring through Rogers tensing body.

Brian chuckles at the sight of him. Using his three fingers to get Roger warmed up.

"You look so good like this. Smell good too." He leans in and inhales the scent glands on Rogers neck feverishly. "You're gonna smell even better when you're pregnant. When you're carrying my baby again."

Roger gasps quietly, his arm wraps around Brians neck to keep him close, while his hips roll into Brians clever touch. Stimulated from the inside and out. 

"You're dirty, Brian."

"Yes." Brian kisses the side of his face, his lips as red as Rogers cheeks. "You do that to me. With your long legs and filthy moans. How do you expect me to react, huh?"

Brians fingers are properly soaked with slick now that they have been moving inside of Roger. The two digits move together, curling deep into the most sensitive parts of Rogers body and causing the Omega to let out the breathiest moans and sighs. His chest heaves with an effort to appear calm underneath a mostly put-together Brian.

"Look at you. I could do this forever, you know?" Brian whispers.

And Roger _does_ know. It's no different from playing guitar. His fingers stroking in measured melodies and chords. Finding the right tune and repeating the same line over and over again. 

Brian plays his red special for two and sometimes three hours without needing a break. Cleverly fingering the strings like he would finger Roger.

They had done it before. Tied Roger to the bed and let Brian have his way with him for hours. And hours, until he was covered in cum and a shivering mess of moans. Unable to form any intelligible words.

But they didn't have time for such games tonight. 

"Brian?" 

Roger blinks his eyes open while Brian still has his hand down Rogers panties. 

The Alphas face is almost too close for Roger to make out the expressions he's making, but he cannot mistake his toothy smile. 

"I'm guessing you're becoming a bit impatient."

Roger smiles back, still momentarily breathing soundly when Brian fingers him just right. "I want you so bad." 

"How?" Brian asks. Fingers moving in and out just a bit faster. "How do you want it?"

"I don't care." Roger whines impatiently. "On my knees doggystyle. Missionary. Cowboy. Wheelbarrow. Crossbody- I don't care Brian. Dammit. Fuck me." 

The halfhearted slap on his arm brings Brian to carefully pull out of Rogers hole with an obscene squelch. 

Without second guessing, Brian sucks his fingers clean from Rogers slick with a happy hum, then he leans forward to kiss Rogers bruised lips calmly. Even though Roger is far from calm. 

He tastes himself on Brians lips. Roger tries not to whine when he hole clenches around air.

"Please." His eyelashes are heavy as he bats them. "Come on, Bri." 

"I'm getting there. Getting there."

Brian sits up. Knees between Rogers legs, before carefully slipping Rogers soaked underwear off and to the side. Rogers cock springs free and he relaxes against the sheets when Brian leans his upper body forward and pushes Rogers legs further apart higher up the bed.

Brians hands stay on his legs. His warm palms trail down his thighs to drag his fingernails over the stretch-marks on the insides.

Roger shivers. When Brian then places one of his hands on Rogers hip to pin him down, the Omega sighs, legs clamping around Brians waist to keep him trapped as well.

"This is when I usually grab the condoms." Brian points out with a gleeful smile. 

He wraps his free hand around his neglected cock. Slowly pumping himself in his palm with slow shallow jerks. Roger licks his lips at the sight.

"No condoms tonight. No." Brian shakes his head, his cock still beating pre-cum onto Rogers now-flat stomach. "I'm gonna fuck you full tonight, Rog. No going back after that. Is that okay with you?"

Roger nods feverishly. His hands tangle into the sheets. 

"Yes. C'mon Bri, I'm not in heat. I'm present. I'm here. I want this." He breathes out. He bursts out into a grin when Brian takes a steady hold of his cock and positions it against Rogers wet entrance. "Like that. Just like that."

Brian leans forward enough to rest his forehead against Rogers while he rubs the red head of his cock against the slick of Rogers entrance. Teasing both of them for what's to come.

"Yeah? This enough for you?" Brian jokes, pressing his lips to Rogers cheek just because it's there, whilst still using his hand to tease his cock against Rogers hole. 

"No." Roger grumbles. "Want me to ask someone else to get the job done?"

The idea makes Brian chuckle even more, though he cuts out the teasing before it edges away from sensual. 

Roger foot lazily drags up and down Brians leg. One arm wraps around Brians neck again as soon as the head of his cock actually begins to penetrate the opening of Rogers hole. 

His breath hitches. _Every time_ he is reminded of how big Brian is.

"Shh... You're okay." 

Roger nods. "Yeah." Slowly getting filled up by the great length and thickness. Dragging at the wetness of his walls. "I-it feels so good. You're big." 

With his eyes closed, Roger cant tell Brian is blushing and smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too." Roger replies breathlessly. 

His fingers nails dig into the skin of Brians back when he accidentally pushes in too quickly. Followed by a kiss and a murmured apology. 

"It's okay." Roger promises. Though his voice is dreamy and barely above a whisper. "It's all good now." 

Brian is nearly buried all the way inside, balls deep in Roger. He can't help but let out a long moan himself, it is an odd privilege not having to stay quiet for the children. 

He relishes in the feeling of Roger tightly squeezing around him. Wet and hot.

It takes all of Brians willpower not to start thrusting madly as soon as he is fully seated. He keeps his face pressed against Rogers, they're not kissing, but they are panting the same hot air between them. 

Roger becomes dizzy with the lack of oxygen. And he slumps back against the pillows, handing the reigns to Brian as soon as he adjusts to the weight inside of him. 

"Move. You can- please move."

"Okay." Brian whispers. His hips thrusting forward shallowly, while he shakily holds himself up. "Fuck. Tell me if anything is-"

"I know."

Roger is the one to initiate the kiss this time. Short and wet on Brians already swollen lops. 

"Don't worry, it's good." The Omega gasps when Brian steadies his knees more firmly on the mattress and angles his cock into Roger more precisely. Sharper. 

"That's it. There you are." Roger luckily has his eyes closed so he misses the smug expression on Brians face. 

"I got you now."

His lazy thrusts stay slow and steady. Their hips grinding together in controlled fluid rolls. 

Brian doesn't break the pace, concentrating on hitting Rogers sweet spot on every push, rather than mindless rutting.

It has the exact effect he hoped for. 

Roger becomes a moaning mess under him within the minute.

His lips are slightly parted to let out hitched moans on every breath and his hair is matted to his forehead by his own sweat. He can't help but clamp around Brians back and shoulders harder. 

Brian grunts at the nails digging into his skin. 

"Good?"

"Yeah." Roger smiles, giving Brian a sideways kiss on his cheekbone while he's being rocked back. Head nearly smacking into the wooden headboard, if it wasn't for Brian pulling him slightly backwards by his hips. In progress deepening his thrusts. 

Their bodies move together fluidly after thousands of rounds and four years of marriage. Familiar and warm as they had done it many times before. 

Knowing each other better than they have ever known anyone else.

Brians grip on Rogers hips becomes strained in an effort not to speed up yet. Bruising the pale skin beneath his fingertips painfully and using his grip for leverage for every thrust. 

Roger gasps brokenly. "You can let go." He rasps as his eyes flutter closed in pleasure. 

Brian doesn't listen. He grits his teeth and bathes in the slow erotic drag of his cock entering Rogers warm wetness. Every other second, again and again agonizingly slow. His balls slapping against Rogers ass with every roll of his hips. The noise of skin slapping against skin is almost overpowered by the creaking of the bed. 

The sensual sigh that falls from Brians lips is almost too much. Roger nearly titters over the edge of his orgasm. 

"Please- oh please. Harder. Fuck me harder Bri." 

Rogers fingernails might actually leave permanent scars on Brians back. Though he doesn't care to comment on it, not when he is too busy concentrating on keeping Rogers hips perfectly still against the mattress. Even though the Omega is trying his mighty best to bear his body down to gain control over the agonizing pace.

It's a fun game for Brian, getting to watch Roger go mad with arousal.

He squirms under Brians broad shoulders. His arms attempt to drag Brian in closer. His hole clenches around Brians cock even tighter, begging for his knot. _Please. Please. Please_. His eyes are screaming when his mouth is fucked silent. One single tear drop slowly rolls down his cheek, swallowed by his own parted lips.

"Look at you." 

Brian rolls his hips harder, slower. Rogers thighs are shaking around the Alphas waist. 

"You're so good for me, so desperate."

"Fuck you." Roger rubs his cheek dry against the pillow. There is no heat behind his word. No heat besides fiery wanting. 

He craves it so bad. Begging Brian with his large blue eyes once they manage to reopen, hooded with the exhaustion of the long day and the teasing. Never ending teasing drags of Brians long, sinful, length. 

"I could do this forever." Brian promises. He is bending forward far enough to brush his lips against Rogers and their skin tingles from the bruises they have created over the hour. "I could fuck you slowly and never let this end. I could have you on the edge until the end of time. Almost there, but just not enough." 

Rogers lips tremble against Brians. He can't let out a single sound as the sharp pushes into his body force him into silent gasps.

He holds onto the sweaty strands on the nape of Brians hair, where it hurts to be pulled. 

Roger aims to provoke Brian, but it doesn't work. The Alpha simply smiles down at him, impossibly slowing down his pace even more.

In desperation Roger shakes his head. Whispering mouthed no, no, no's- when Brian pulls all the way out. Waits two whole seconds, and then slowly enters him again all the way to the base. Dragging out high keen from Rogers throat. 

"Bri, Brian. I can't." 

"What?" Brian asks, his voice is strained from the exercise. Sweat glistens on his bare chest, rubbing against Rogers perked, sensitive nipples. "What is it?"

"Fuck me," A thrust, and a gasp. "Harder."

"I don't think I can go any _harder_." Brian punctuates with another drag of his cock tilted all the way inside. 

Roger squirms uncontrollably. His cock is weeping and he is very close to coming all over himself and Brian. His face twists beautifully to try and concentrate on not giving in yet, though it seems impossible with the way Brian keeps him still and fucks him so slow, every time brushing the sweetest spot deep within him.

His hands trail down to Brians shoulders, actually managing to drag him in closer so he can hide his sweaty face in Brians neck.

The Alpha allows it. Feeling Rogers hot breaths against his skin makes him impossibly harder.

Brian pulls out, all the way, between his cock and Rogers hole is a slick trail of Brians cum combined with Rogers wetness. Roger closes his eyes, his toes curl into the sheets. He tries to warn Brian, but his comforting weight on top of him, combined with the delicious pressure inside of him and Brians stomach dragging over his hard cock, Roger can barely let out a jumbled,

"Bri, I'm- I'm gonna— Ah!"

When Brian thrusts into him again, this time stilling deep inside of Roger, lightening explodes behind Rogers eyelids. 

His back arches of the bed as he cums all over himself and around Brian. 

Rogers high pitched moan drags on long and loudly, luckily muffled by Brians warm neck, else he would have alarmed every single person in the hotel.

The poor Omega falls back into the mattress with static delirious warmth flushing his cheeks and chest. He is shaking uncontrollably with delicious pleasure spreading through his entire body. Being underneath Brian is the only reason why he hasn't rolled off the bed yet. 

Speaking of Brian- while Roger is riding through the pleasure waves of his orgasm, the Alpha _then_ decides to speed up his pace. 

The shockwaves of his orgasm are still rippling through every muscle in his body when Brian let's himself go. Lifting Rogers hips off the bed and onto his cock as to rut into him faster.

Brian hitches his left leg all the way up to his chest. Spreading him even further. The new angle allows Brian to thrust in deeper and harder. 

Roger cries out. His overstimulated pleasure spot gets hit dead on by Brians large cock continuously. The lack of a pause between coming and the vigorous fucking, leaves Rogers orgasm to continue to drag on out. 

"There you go. That's it."

Brian praises in between grunts. 

Roger hadn't noticed that he has been thoroughly watched and studied, but Brians eyes hadn't left his face the entire time. 

It is still twisted with the uncontrollable pleasure inflicted upon him. Making it impossible for him to do anything but lay back and let Brian do the work, his hands now loosely draped over Brians neck. Slick gushing from his squelching entrance and his lips parted on high, loving keens. 

"Yeah, lay there and look pretty for me, while I fill you up nice and full."

He smoothes his lips down Rogers neck, sucking deep purple bruises just below the collarbone to match the ones on his hips.

"You're mine, everyone will know." Brian continues, forehead resting while he ruts into Roger fast. Not pulling out, but rather rapidly grinding into him deeper on every new try. "You're carrying my marks, my bruises, my baby. Everyone will know what we did."

Roger nods incoherently. 

Having left his brains somewhere between Brian taking off his shoes and starting to finger him. 

"Y-yes."

"You like that, don't you? Everyone knowing we fucked, raw and hard. You like being good for me."

Most of the words don't register with Roger. He is pushed near the gates of a second orgasm again. Powered by the first.

Brian isn't doing much better either.

His cock is leaking inside of Roger. Desperate to spill, every since Roger had cum around him  
and slicked up the way even more. He tries ro push in faster, chasing his own release rather than holding up onto any teasing or games.

"I'm gonna fill you up." He groans, "Until you're leaking. I'm gonna stuff you full and keep you plugged until you're round and pregnant."

Adrenaline and excitement is rushing through their systems. Brian tries to relocate it through punctuated thrusts, Roger can't do much else but let silent tears spill down his cheeks. The pleasure itching towards overwhelming as his second orgasm prickles at the tips of his fingers and twitches life into his neglected cock.

"You're so good for me. So good." Brian grunts as he feels Roger clench around him.

The air between them is nonexistent. Breathing the same hot oxygen over and over again, until they're both light headed with arousal. 

Roger mewls when one of Brians hands lets go of his hip, to instead come up and brush away the tears from Rogers face. Accompanied by soft kisses where the tear stains had previously been left.

"You're okay. You're so good for me."

"S' good." He slurs. Eyes fallen closed as Brian thrusts towards his orgasm. The Omega is floating. "Everything feels good."

"I know, I know. Hold on for me, I'm gonna knot you, Rog. Almost there." 

Heat coils into Brians stomach. His cock subtly begins to swell between Rogers hot inviting walls, the telltale sign of his knot flaring out to catch onto Roger.

With his free hand, Brian cradles Rogers face. Twisting it slightly to angle him in for an open mouthed kiss. 

Roger lets him, sighing as Brians groans grow louder and come from deep within his chest. 

"Yes." Roger manages on every thrust. "Yes, yes, yes-"

Brian lets out a long hard moan against the side of Rogers face, before pulling his hips flush against his and lodging his thick cock deep inside of Roger. Thick ropes of cum fill Roger up and send him into his second orgasm.

~~~

"Didn't know if this was the right one but-"

"Any will do, thanks Chris." 

Roger takes the stack of packages that Crystal hands him, while trying to mask his enthusiasm and nerves.

"No problem." The Beta grunts. "You gonna just go... Now?"

"I guess."

His dressing room has a tiny bathroom located in the far back. Roger doesn't want to wait until the end of the concert when people will expect him to become piss drunk, and Brian will drag him off to their hotel room to try and get him pregnant again. 

He stalks over to the bathroom and closes the door firmly behind himself when Crystal attempts to trail in after him. 

"I can do this part alone, thank you."

"I get to do the errands but have to miss out on the big show." Crystal grunts. Roger hears him lean against the wall right next to the door. Lightening a cigarette between his lips. 

Roger makes quick work of lowering his pants down to his thighs and sit down on the toilet seat. "What? You wanted to see me urinate?" 

"I'm not out here judging you either, now am I?"

Roger leaves the two extra tests balanced on the sink. 

The bright blue packaging reads the same as any other pregnancy test. Open the package, pee on the stick, lay on a flat surface, wait two minutes and voila, your results. 

The packaging crackles and creaks when Roger removes it and tosses it to the side carelessly.

The stick is an off white piece of cheap plastic.

With a sigh, Roger pushes it between his legs and closes his eyes to concentrate on letting himself pee with an audience in the other room. 

"Why isn't Brian here?" Crystal asks.

Roger rolls his eyes. Foot tapping on the tiles nervously. 

"Don't wanna get his hopes up."

"Hm." Crystal grunts behind his cigarette butt. "So I'm the first to know."

"We don't know if I'm pregnant yet." 

"Well, if you can do it accidentally twice, you can do it on purpose once." 

Roger bites back a smile. He puts the now used test on top of the unopened packages, before getting back to his feet and dressing up again.

Crystal is still waiting for him when Roger comes out of the tiny bathroom a minute later. Holding the test in his flat palm and bringing it over to the table across the room to place it down. 

The technician looks at it from over Rogers shoulder. Eyebrow raised as the drummer rubs his face nervously.

"You washed your hands, right?"

"Fuck off." Roger chuckles, pushing Crystals chest away from him.

Though he doesn't protest when the Beta immediately steps back forward again to bend over the pregnancy test just like Roger. Staring at the blank white stick with upmost curiosity. 

Rogers hands are covering his mouth and muffling the deep sigh coming from his chest.

Crystal, in return, side-eyes him. 

"What?"

"What if I'm too old now and I've grown infertile?" 

"Yes. You're practically ancient now, barren, zero fecundity, the menopause is waiting right around the corner. Might want to start freezing in those eggs while they're still fresh." Crystal deadpans. Eyeing Roger with serious doubt. "Last time I checked you're 29, you dimwit. Not 49." 

"What if Brians sperm has become weak?" 

Crystal hums. Cigarette dragging out smoke between his lips. "Well, I'm sure you've exercised him enough to strengthen the little soldiers. My hotel room is connected to yours, you know." 

This time Roger actually lets out a laugh. He opens his mouth to reply with something witty, when an abrupt beeping noise interrupts him.

Both his and Crystals eyes dart down towards the test on the table in record speed. 

It takes a second longer for Rogers eyes to focus on the scribbles before without his prescription glasses, but as soon as the reading of the test unblurs- his heart skips a beat.

Two pink lines.

Roger gasps. Hand coming up to cover his mouth. "Oh my God."

Crystal leans forward over the table and frowns at the stick in confusion. Bushy eyebrows furrowed.

"I just see two lines. What does that mean?"

"I'm pregnant."

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Making Love
> 
> Omg this was fun to write! Please let me know if you liked it❤️ There is nothing more rewarding than reading your kind comments. Truly.


End file.
